Warunek
by nemertesss
Summary: Dwudziestotrzyletni Kratos, wciąż jeszcze naturalnie śniady, nieobtatuowany i nawet nie podejrzewający jakie katastrofalne wydarzenia przyniosą nadchodzące lata, wraca do obozu po kolejnej pracowitej nocy.


**WARUNEK**

**D**uszna, tropikalna noc miała się ku końcowi. Gwiazdy były już dawno niewidoczne, ciemność rozpraszała się coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą, ustępując miejsca porannej szarówce. Kratos przyśpieszył kroku. Musiał wemknąć się niepostrzeżenie do obozu przed świtem, a został mu jeszcze spory kawałek drogi do pokonania.

Rozważał właśnie, czy nie lepiej byłoby zacząć biec, gdy naraz, kilka metrów przed nim, wybuchło zimne, oślepiające, białe światło.

Zatrzymał się natychmiast, odruchowo zasłaniając twarz ramionami. Światło zamigotało gwałtownie, potem lekko przygasło zmieniając barwę na cieplejszą, a następnie znów rozbłysło ostrym, oślepiającym blaskiem, wystrzeliwując wśród głośnych trzasków podobne błyskawicom, porozgałęziane promienie ku niebu i ziemi.

Wokoło rozszedł się silny zapach ozonu i wody morskiej, a wśród błysków i wyładowań zamajaczył niewyraźny, rozmyty kształt. Chwilę potem, ze światła wychynęła ludzka postać.

Kratos zagapił się na przybysza szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami. Przed nim stał... on sam, tyle że trupioblady, z krwistoczerwonym pasem tatuażu przecinającym twarz i pierś. A do tego wyraźnie starszy.

− Kim... czym jesteś, zjawo! − warknął Kratos marszcząc brwi i sięgając po przytroczony do pasa miecz.

Przybysz pośpiesznie uniósł przed siebie otwarte dłonie w uniwersalnym geście pokoju.

− Spokojnie, zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię...  
− Nie zbliżaj się!  
− Nie mam wrogich zamiarów.  
− Czas pokaże.  
− Wiem, że podejrzanie to wygląda, ale uwierz, jestem ostatnim człowiekiem, którego masz powody się obawiać.  
− Bez obrazy, ale na człowieka to ty mi raczej nie wyglądasz.  
− Jestem nim jednak. Tak jak ty. A w zasadzie _dokładnie_ tak jak ty. Jestem _tobą_.  
− Mną?  
− Tak. Przybywam z... yyy...

Trupioblady zawahał się. Ćwiczył ten fragment rozmowy zawczasu w myślach wiele razy, ale mimo to, gdy wreszcie przyszło co do czego, pogubił się trochę. Nie codziennie krętaczy się przecież w końcu przed samym sobą, ryzykując wywołanie paradoxu czasowego i unicestwienie wszechświata. O zaprzepaszczeniu szansy na realizację zamierzonego planu nie wspominając.

− Z...?  
− Z... rzeczywistości, tej, no... równoległej.  
− _Równo_-ległej?  
− Tak, właśnie tak. Jakby ci to najlepiej wytłumaczyć...

Trupioblady udał, że zbiera myśli. Najtrudniejsze miał już w sumie za sobą. Udało się rozpocząć rozmowę unikając walki. Teraz pozostało już tylko utwierdzić młodego w przekonaniu, że chodzi o wspomniane rzeczywistości równoległe, a nie o podróż w czasie, którą odbył dzięki zwierciadłom Moir, i który to fakt musiał dla bezpieczeństwa swojej teraźniejszości za wszelką cenę zataić.

− Może w ten sposób. Czas jest jak rozpięta w nieskończoności nić, na którą składają się setki pomniejszych nitek. Każda z nitek to pełna, odrębna rzeczywistość. Niektóre rzeczywistości są do siebie bardzo podobne, niemal identyczne, inne różnią się wyraźnie, jeszcze inne natomiast są tak odmienne, że trafiwszy do którejś z nich byłbyś pewien, że śnisz. Oprócz wielu różnych rzeczywistości, istnieją też sposoby... swobodnego przemieszczania się miedzy nimi.  
− Jakie sposoby?  
− Tego nie mogę zdradzić. I tak już powiedziałem za dużo. Dowiesz się wszystkiego w swoim czasie. Rzecz jasna, o ile w _tej_ rzeczywistości dane ci będzie się tego dowiedzieć.  
− Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć?  
− Nie musisz.  
− Ale uważasz, że ci uwierzę.  
− A nie wierzysz?

Kratos obrzucił trupiobladego przybysza bacznym spojrzeniem. Nie sposób było zaprzeczyć, że pojawił się znikąd wśród światła i błyskawic, a przy tym mógł uchodzić za jego brata bliźniaka. Wyjaśnienie, jakie usłyszał zakrawało na majaczenia szaleńca, ale, mimo najszczerszych chęci, sam lepszego wymyślić nie potrafił.

− Co się stało, że... wyglądasz tak jak wyglądasz?  
− To w zasadzie bez znaczenia, ale tego też nie powinienem ci mówić. Mogłoby to mieć nieprzewidywalne skutki dla twojej, hm... przyszłości.  
− To znaczy?  
− Uwierz, zabawa z czasem to piekielnie niebezpieczna rzecz. Wiele się zdarzyło w moim dotychczasowym życiu. Bardzo wiele. I zapewne nie mniej zdarzy się jeszcze w twoim, choć nie wiem w jakim stopniu ścieżka _twojego_ losu podobna będzie do... mojej. Bez względu na to, wydarzenia muszą toczyć się swoim własnym torem, takim, jaki przewiduje ta konkretna rzeczywistość. Jeśli dowiesz się za dużo, jeśli będziesz wiedział teraz o rzeczach, o których nie powinieneś wiedzieć, skutki mogą okazać się katastrofalne.

Wśród ciszy, jaka zapadła gdy przebrzmiały te słowa, obaj mężczyźni stali nieruchomo niczym dwa bliźniacze posągi, mierząc się wzrokiem w milczeniu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, odezwał się Kratos:

− Czego chcesz ode mnie?  
− Cóż... − przybysz uśmiechnął się nerwowo − w sumie, niczego takiego...  
− I to właśnie z powodu "niczego takiego" odbyłeś podróż ze swojej rzeczywistości do mojej?

Trupioblady podrapał się w wygolony do gołej skóry czerep wyraźnie zakłopotany.

− To... skomplikowane − stwierdził marszcząc czoło − Jest jedna sprawa... dość delikatna, muszę nadmienić...  
− Mów dalej.  
− Otóż... chodzi o pewną kobietę, która...  
− Taak...?  
− Znaczy się ona i ja... − przybysz zbliżył dłonie do siebie wykonując nieokreślony gest.  
− Jesteście małżeństwem?  
− Niezupełnie.  
− _Niezupełnie_?  
− Tak, niezupełnie. To znaczy, nie jesteśmy.  
− Aha.  
− Chodzi o to, że... ona zgodziła się zrobić... pewną rzecz, na której piekielnie mi zależy i...  
− Pewną rzecz?  
− No... w łóżku − trupioblady przewrócił oczami w sposób typowy raczej zaczepianym wulgarnie dziewicom, niż nie znającym litości wojownikom − Mniejsza o szczegóły.  
− Hehheh. Ahem, tzn... mów dalej.  
− W zamian za to, czegoś sobie zażyczyła.  
− Logiczne. Ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną?  
− Po kolei. Jak już powiedziałem, zgodziła się, ale chce czegoś w zamian. I w tym właśnie problem, bo to jest coś na co nie mogę się zgodzić. I _nigdy_ się nie zgodzę!  
− Więc się nie zgadzaj, a ją zmuś żeby zrobiła co chcesz.  
− To nie takie proste.  
− Jak nie, jak tak?  
− No kiedy właśnie NIE.

Kratos skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że mógł aż tak zmięknąć i zdziwaczeć na starość. Nawet w jakiejś abstrakcyjnej rzeczywistości równoległej.

− Kochasz ją?  
− Że co?  
− Więc w czym problem?  
− W tym, że jeśli ją zmuszę to już nie będzie to.  
− Więc pozbądź się jej i znajdź inną, która zgodzi się bez fochów.  
− Gdyby to było takie proste nie zawracałbym ci głowy. Sęk w tym, że przez 39 lat życia nie spotkałem kobiety, która przystałaby na taką propozycję. Wszystkie, zawsze odmawiały. Zawsze! Ona jedna jedyna się zgodziła.  
− Rozumiem.  
− Nie mogę zmarnować tej szansy. Druga pewnie się już nie nadarzy. Z drugiej strony, warunek, jaki postawiła jest nie do przyjęcia.  
− Patowa sytuacja.  
− Oj tak.  
− Wolę nawet nie myśleć o co konkretnie chodzi.  
− O trójkąt.  
− Co? Trójkąt? Tylko tyle...? Z tego co opowiedziałeś byłem pewien, że to bedzie co najmniej...  
− Nie rozumiesz. Ona chce drugiego m ę ż c z y z n y w naszym łóżku.

Kratos aż zaniemówił z wrażenia.

− Obrzydliwe, nie? Też mi niedobrze na samą myśl tylko.  
− Ale co to wszystko ma wspólnego ze mną?  
− No więc... jakby ci to... powiedzieć...  
− Przecież nie przekonam jej, żeby zmieniła zdanie.  
− Z całą pewnością nie. Sam próbowałem, nie wiem ile razy, prośbą, groźbą, manipulacją, przekupstwem... wszystko na nic. Uparła się, wiedźma.  
− Pewnie wyczuła, jak bardzo ci zależy.  
− Najwyraźniej.  
− Ale czego konkretnie oczekujesz ode mnie? Nie pociągają mnie mężczyźni. Tak samo jak ciebie.  
− Mnie tam pociągają.  
− Tak?  
− Pociągają, a i owszem − trupioblady wyszczerzył zęby w krzywym, cynicznym uśmiechu − Ale tylko ci martwi na mojej liście, hehheh.  
− E, tacy to mnie też − Kratos odpowiedział identycznym uśmiechem, doceniając swoje własne, przyciężkawe poczucie humoru.  
− Nie wątpię. W każdym razie, dzielił się kobietą z innym mężczyzną nie będę. Nawet jeśli to przygoda na jedną noc. Albo część nocy tylko.  
− Pewnie, że nie!  
− Jak już z nią skończę to niech ją bierze kto chce i jak chce... nie moja to sprawa.  
− Jasne, wtedy tak.  
− ...ale dopóki jest ze mną... rzygać mi się chce na myśl o tym, że ten drugi mógłby się na przykład przypadkiem o mnie w trakcie otrzeć...

Kratos wzdrygnął się przejęty do głębi tą porażająco ohydną wizją.

− ...albo, co gorsza, dotknąć swoimi... moich, ale tak sobie pomyślałem, że jeśli TY byś się zgodził...  
− Ja!?  
− Jesteś wprawdzie mężczyzną, ale z drugiej strony jesteś też przecież mną, więc...  
− JA mam iść do łóżka z wami...?  
− Noo... tak.

Ochłonąwszy z pierwszego szoku, Kratos wziął się w garść i szybko zebrał myśli.

Jak większość ultramęskich macho, miał do wszelkiego rodzaju erotycznych experymentów nastawienie jak najbardziej pozytywne, tym bardziej, że rygorystyczny regulamin armii spartańskiej nie dawał żołnierzom będącym przed trzydziestką zbyt wielu okazji do realizowania się w tym zakresie.

Koncept sexu z nieznajomą kobietą w towarzystwie starszej i chorobliwie bladej wersji samego siebie, choć egzotyczny i dość perversyjny, nie do przyjęcia nie był, toteż mimo zerowego doświadczenia z układami tego typu nie dał się długo namawiać i przystał na niecodzienną propozycję.

Mimo manipulacji z czasem, żadnych negatywnych konsekwencji, ani innych widocznych efektów całej przygody, o dziwo, nie było. I tylko klasyczny sex dwuosobowy przestał Kratosowi od tamtej pory wystarczać...


End file.
